1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device that covers the open upper end of a toilet bowl in order to avoid splashing of water or similar liquid material from the toilet bowl when unclogging the toilet by the use of a plunger, generally known as a "plumber's helper". The splash guard includes a generally flat plate sufficiently large to cover the open upper end of the toilet bowl and includes a flexible central diaphragm provided with an opening to receive and allow movement of a plunger handle whereby vertical movement of the plunger will not result in water splashing out of the open upper end of the toilet bowl.